Character Profiles
Victorious Profiles Tori Vega ' 'Name:Victoria "Tori" Vega Gender:Female Age:18 Hair Color:Dark Brown Eye Color:Brown Height:5'6" (168 cm) Occupation(s):Student at Hollywood Arts Family and Friends Family:Trina Vega(sister),David Vega and Holly Vega(parents),Sonya(aunt) Friends:Andre Harris,Trina Vega,Cat Valentine,Robbie Shapiro,Beck Oliver,Sinjin Van Cleef,Jade West Relationships:Daniel(ex-boyfriend),Ryder Daniels(ex-boyfriend),Steven Carson(ex-boyfriend) Enemies:Hayley Ferguson,Tara Ganz,Rex Powers,Fawn Lebalwitz Other Information Interests:Singing,Acting,and Dancing Education:Hollywood Arts High School Talent:Singing,Acting,Dancing Weaknesses:Bush Daisies,Pop Quizzes,Lobster in a Mascot Portrayed by:Victoria Justice Trina Vega ' Name:Trina Vega' Gender:Female Age:18 Hair Color:Brunette Eye Color:Brown Height:5'3" (160 cm) Address:Hollywood,California Occupation(s):Student at Hollywood Arts High School Family and Friends Family:Tori Vega(sister),David Vega and Holly Vega(parents),Sonya(aunt) Friends:Tori Vega,Andre Harris,Cat Valentine,Robbie Shapiro,Beck Oliver,Sinjin Van Cleef,Jade West Relationships:Shawn Becker(former crush),Kevin Richards(one blind crush),Steven Carson(brief crush) Enemies:Tara Ganz,Hayley Ferguson,Shawn,Lyndsey,Jade West,Rex Powers Other Information Interests:Celebreties,Music,Fashion Talents:Martial Arts,Dancing,Acting Weaknesses:Singing,Chinise Herb Gargle Portrayed by:Daniella Monet Cat Valentine Name:Caterina "Cat" Valentine Gender:Female Age:17 Hair Color:Red(dyed) Eye Color:Brown Height:5'1" (155 cm) Weight:90-100 lbs Address:Los Angeles,California Occupation(s):Student at Hollywood Arts Family and Friends Family:Jesse(uncle),Jesse(cousin) Friends:Jade West,Andre Harris,Tori Vega,Trina Vega,Robbie Shapiro(crush),Beck Oliver,Sinjin VanCleef Enemies:Hayley Ferguson,Tara Gans,Rex Powers Other Information Interests:Acting,Singing,Costume Designing,Stage Makeup,Juggling,Tap Dancing Talents:Singing,Acting,Costume Designing Weaknesses:Criticsm Portrayed by:Ariana Grande Jade West ' 'Name:Jade West Gender:Female Age:17 Hair Color:Brown(season1),Dyed Black(season 2),Dark Brown(season 3 and 4) Eye Color:Blue Green B-day:July 26th Height:5'7" (170 cm) Occupation(s):Student at Hollywood Arts Family and Friends Family:Mr.and Mrs. West(parents) Friends:Andre Harris,Tori Vega,Cat Valentine,Robbie Shappiro,Beck Oliver(boyfriend) Enemies:Trina Vega,Mrs.Lee,Sinjin Van Cleef,Rex Powers,Hayley Ferguson,Tara Ganz Other Information Interests:Acting,Script Writing,Singing,Scissors Talent:Singing,Acting,Script Writing Weaknesses:Jealousy,Anger,Trust issues with Beck Portrayed by:Elizabeth Gillies Andre Harris ' 'Name:Andre Harris Gender:Male Age:17 Hair Color:Brown Eye Color:Brown Height:5'8" (173 cm) Occupation(s):Student at Hollywood Arts Family and Friends Family:Charlotte(grandmother),Kendra(cousin) Friends:Tori Vega,trina Vega,Jade West,Beck Oliver,Robbie Shapiro,Sinjin Van Cleef Relationships:Keeko,Hope Quincy(ex-girlfriend),Sherry(ex-girlfriend) Enemies:Trina Vega,Rex Powers Other Information Interests:Music Talent:Music Weaknesses:Brussels Sprouts Portrayed by:Leon Thomas III Beck Oliver ' 'Name:Beck Oliver Gender:Male Age:17 Hair Color:Dark Brown Eye Color:Brown Height:5'11.5" (1.82 cm) Weight:140 lbs (63.6 kg) Family and Friends Family:Mr and Mrs.Oliver(parents),Barbara(aunt) Friends:Andre Harris,Tori Vega,Trina Vega,Jade West(girlfriend),Robbie Shapiro,Cat Valentine,Sinjin Van Cleef,Rex Powers Enemies:Trina Vega(sometimes),Hayley Ferguson,Tara Ganz Other Information Interests:Acting,Cars Talent:Acting,Not being scared Weaknesses:Going in prison,Stone Fighting,Helen Portrayed by:Avan Jogia Robbie Shapiro ' 'Name:Robert "Robbie" Shapiro Gender:Male Age:17 Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Brown Height:5'9.5" (1.77 m) Weight:140 lbs (63.6 kg) Occupation(s):Student at Hollywood Arts Family and Friends Family:Sylvia Shappiro(grandmother),Maury Shappiro(grandfather) Friends:Rex Powers,Tori Vega,Trina Vega,Cat Valentine(crush),Beck Oliver,Jade West,Sinjin Vancleef,Andre Harris Enemies:Trina Vega(sometimes),Rex Powers(sometimes),Gerold Arnpeg,Merl Other Information Interests:Acting,Comedy,Ventriloquism,Playing Guitar,Wig Maintenance,Hamboning Talents:Ventriloquism,Playing Guitar,Song Writing,Hamboning,Wig Maintenance Weaknesses:Milk,Dairy,Gluten Portrayed by:Matt Bennett iCarly Profiles Carly Shay ' 'Full Name:Carly Shay Age:18 Hair Color:Brown Eye Color:Brown Born:July 24,1994 Most likely to be found:Hanging out with Sam and Freddie. School:Ridgeway Junior High Likes:Hanging out with friends,listening to Cuddle Fish Dislikes:Yakima,WA;Nevel;Lewbert the Doorman Hidden Talent:Extinguishing Fires Portrayed by:Miranda Crossgrove Sam Puckett ' '''Full N''ame:''Sama'''ntha Puckett Age:18 Hair Color:Blonde Eye Color:Blue Born:April 17,1994 Most likely to be found:Eating School:Ridgeway Junior High Likes:Making fun of Freddie,eating,hanging out Carly's loft. Dislikes:Working and being hungry. Hidden Talent:knows how to pick a lock with a hairclip. Portrayed by:Jannete McCurdy Freddie Benson ' 'Full Name:Fredward Benson Age:18 Hair Color:Brown Eye Color:Brown Born:Febraury 4,1994 Most likely to be found:Working on his computer. School:Ridgeway Junior High Likes:Working with technology,the AV team,Carly. Dislikes:Sam,bees Hidden Talent:Expert Fencer Portrayed by:Nathan Kress Spencer Shay ' 'Full Name:Spencer Shay Age:31 Hair Color:Brown Eye Color:Brown Born:November 11,1981 Most likely to be found:Making sculptures. Likes:Making art,digging through junk at the junkyard,crushing things with a sledgehammer. Dislikes:Law School,Working as a dental hygienist. Hidden Talent:Making things catch on fire. Portrayed by:Jerry Trainor Gibby Gibson ' 'Full Name:Orenthal Cornelius Hayes Gibson Age:17 Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Brown Born:January 20,1995 Most likely to be found:Taking off his Shirt without no reason School:Ridgeway Junior High Likes:Spelling Bees,Rock and Pop Music,Being Shirtless. Dislikes:Rap Music,Nevel Portrayed by:Noah Munck Category:profiles Category:cast